The Abduction of Draco and Lucius Malfoy
by Leopold
Summary: What would happen if Malfoy's Girlfriend, Blaze, Makich, Pikacheeka and Leopold abduct Draco and Lucius Malfoy?


Key peepz, the idea for this cliché is Pikacheeka's, everyone know that. But I just had to write story. By the way Maria a.k.a. Makich wanted to write it, and she got sort of contact with these cool peepz, but she just don't have time. So I'm placing Pikacheeka, Malfoy's girlfriend, Blaze, Maria, and myself, Leopold in this story. And this message-before-story-starts-writing is Marie's idea. Oh man, you should see her story for the school, and assignments, she always make HUGE introduction.

So if you don't like this, tell me, and I'll get you out of the story. Key?

So lets start.

> The Abduction of Draco and Lucius Malfoy

  
Everything started one sunny morning, when Pikacheeka, Malfoy's Girlfriend, Blaze, and Makich were sleeping over at Leopold's house. Pikacheeka was already up for two hours, and drinking coffee. Malfoy's Girlfriend and Blaze, including Pikacheeka who would occasionally glance looks towards the TV, were watching Pokemon. Leopold got down running, her brother Frideric running after her. Blaze looked away from the TV, and just said:

"Makich is up, isn't she?"

"Yes" Frideric sighed. Leopold pulled him for the sleeve of his Tommy shirt to show him that she needs help in making coffee for Makich.

"Pikacheeka I don't get you. You drink coffee, too. Right. But Makich, in the morning, if she doesn't get her, she will blow everything in front of her", poor Pikacheeka didn't even have time to answer her, when Makich came downstairs, looking sombre as always. Frideric gave her a cup filled with coffee (Well she puts more milk and cream in it, but don't mind), his arm shaking. Makich just grabbed the cup, and drunk it. The moment empty cup touched the table, everyone sighed.

"Finally we can breath" said Malfoy's Girlfriend said relieved.

"And walk around normally, without fear that she will be mad at us, and suck blood from one of us, just cause she didn't get her milk, that she calls a coffee" said Pikacheeka. Makich just smiled in the way only she can do, and showing her sharp teeth. On that, Leopold's bro realized that he was closest to Makich, and that isn't really smart to mention any kind of blood, vampires, or blood sucking activities in front of Makich, so he grabbed his jacket, and got out of the house, saying:

"Catcha later".

"What a wonderful day" Blaze finally got her eyes of 60' TV screen, during commercial time.

"I know" said Pikacheeka, looking through the window.

"Lets go somewhere" Malfoy's Girlfriend just had the idea.

"Where?" came Makich's drawl as she sat, as she always did on chair of piano.

"Park" Leopold suggested.

"Sure. I don't want to be on the sun. I'll get tan. I want to stay pale as I always am." Makich said again.

"Mall" said Malfoy's Girlfriend.

"No not Mall", said Pikacheeka. "I got better idea. Shopping Mall".

"That's same thing" Blaze said.

"No it isn't. Mall is just a Mall. And shopping Mall is where you purchase things" said Pikacheeka.

"Key guys, we will go to the S. Mall." Leopold had suggestion.

"Fine" four of them said.   
  


After they escorted themselves in Ferrari, which belonged to Leopold's bro, they got to "The Sharway Gardens". First they got to explore Bay, then Sears (but don't wary all five of them didn't really stay long there), GAP, Roots, le Chateau, etc. they ended in the Starbucks. Then they saw something incredible: Lucius Malfoy and Draco Malfoy, outside looking at watches. While Malfoy's Girlfriend stayed wordless on sight of Draco, Makich, who always had the craziest, this time also had the craziest idea of all of her ideas.

"Jesus Christ, Credo Unum Dei, Laudabilis Sanctus Spiritus... that's real Lucius. He is even handsomer then he is in the book" Makich was staring open mouthed at him.

"Makich, you are pretty high. But now you are higher then usual..." started Pikacheeka, but was interrupted by Blaze:

"Makich didn't take any drug, did she?" said Blaze.

"Nah, she would die after a roll of marijuana." Said Leopold smartly.

"This is real one. Lets kidnap them. Yeah that's right. We'll kidnap them" Makich was congratulating herself on her idea.

"We can't just kidnap two people" Leopold said.

"Right, we can't." Said Malfoy's Girlfriend. "Blaze and Leopold, you two go and get garbage bags from Loblaws, while we get them somehow to the girls' room".

"That's right. And then we'll push them in" added Pikacheeka.

"Place them inside the bags" added Blaze "so we can carry them."

"Then I'll suck all Draco's blood, and rape and marry Lucius" Makich added.

Rest four of them looked at her as tough as she was crazy. Well she is little, but she is okay. At least comparing with me, Leopold.

"Makich, we can't just rape Lucius" said Leopold.

"And you can't just suck all Draco's blood." Said Blaze.

"You'll make him a bloody vampire" said Pikacheeka.

"Yeah you would" added Malfoy's Girlfriend. "Though a hot vampire. Ah what a heck, he would still be hot."

"Stop it" snapped Leopold, and she and Blaze went to get garbage bags.

Malfoy's Girlfriend, Pikacheeka, and Makich somehow made Draco and Lucius close to girls' room. Malfoy's Girlfriend and Pikacheeka from outside kicked them in, and they fell down on the floor of girls' toilet. No one except Makich was there. She kicked them both in their heads, and they went unconsciousness. Just when she tried Draco's blood, which in her opinion tasted like blood, she wanted to try out Lucius. But Leopold, Pikacheeka, Malfoy's Girlfriend, and Blaze came in, and placed Malfoys in garbage bags. Everyone were staring at them while they were dragging two garbage bags through the mall. They just didn't care.

There was no place for them in the car, so they had to go on the roof. Malfoy's Girlfriend was driving slowly so Malfoy's don't fall down.

They decided that it would be best to go to Makich's house. It wasn't just that it was biggest one, but none of her parents weren't annoying. Her mother was always on some trip, and her father didn't see further away from the laptop screen.

When they got there they dragged Lucius and Draco upstairs, towards Makich's room. Her father was sitting in the living room, doing something at stocks. He just said hello to all of them, and didn't even bother to ask us what are they carrying in the bags. But there was person that was, Makich's annoying sister, Danny. When we were dragging them upstairs, she came around and started dancing around them.

"What are you doing?" She asked trying to touch one of the bags. Blaze just hit Danny's hand, before Danny could touch it.

"Go away?" snapped Makich, really annoyed.

"Yeah go away" repeated Malfoy's girlfriend after her.

"Fine, but no coffee for you" said Danny.

"Okay we are kidnapping Draco an Lucius" said Pikacheeka quickly.

Danny just smirked, and went downstairs with no further questions.

When we got them in Makich's room, Blaze and Malfoy's Girlfriend quickly started getting Draco out of the bag. Makich and Pikacheeka were getting Lucius out, while Leopold was jumping on Makich's bed.

"Are you all right?" said Makich, to dazed Lucius, who's whole forehead was covered in the blood.

"I guess" Lucius said slowly. Then he looked around the room. "Wow, Gothic furniture, and I like the piano."

"Oh thanks. By the way you look incredible hot and sexy with blood covering your forehead." Makich said.

"I know" said Lucius, vainly.

At the same time Malfoy's Girlfriend was holding Draco in her arms. He just wake up.

"Where am I?" asked Draco, looking up.

"You are in my arms" said Malfoy's Girlfriend.

"Cool" said Draco and fainted again.

"So would you be able to tell us what are we doing here?" said Lucius, and sat down at Makich's bad, after pushing Leopold off. Leopold just cursed something, and get of the floor.

"We kidnapped you" said Pikacheeka.

"And I'm going to suck all Draco's blood, and rape you" added Makich quickly, sitting beside Lucius on her bad.

"Cool, but that thing about raping. You know." Lucius said.

"No, we aren't raping you." Said Pikacheeka strictly.

Lucius just gave a sigh. Makich looked at Pikackeeka.

Suddenly someone entered Makich's room without knocking. I was Makich's annoying sis and her father. It was as tough as Danny was dragging her father inside.

"Okay, she told me that you are kidnapping two guys, right?" said Makich's father, looking at Lucius and Draco.

"Sort of" said Blaze.

"See Dad, see? They are. And Makich is going to suck his blood." Makich's sister said in her annoying voice.

"We are nor" said Makich through her teeth.

"Didn't we have talk about blood sucking?" Makich's father snapped at her.

"We did, father. But we..." Makich tried.

"Wait with that. Those two guys aren't dangerous, aren't they?" He asked Malfoy's Girlfriend.

"No, of course they aren't" she said.

"Yes they are" Danny cried.

"Now Danny, Malfoy's Girlfriend has right. They aren't. And you were just getting me away from the computer for this" said Makich's father.

"It's not that. I don't have anyone to play with" she said.

"Well who wants to play with her?" asked Makich's father.

"Not me" said Pikacheeka, "Not me" said Blaze, "Not me" said Leopold, "Not me" said Malfoy's Girlfriend, "Not me" said Makich. They all looked at Lucius.

"What? Why are you looking at me? I didn't come here to baby-sit a kid?" Lucius retorted.

"I want someone to play with. I want someone to watch "Blue's Clues" with, and all that cool TV shows. Then we can listen to Spice Girls, and pick which one is prettiest one, Hanson, BSB, Brittney Spears, Christina Aguilera, 98 degrees, N*SYNC, Ricky Martin, Enrique Iglesias, Steps, S Club 7,..." Danny cried.

"See that boy there?" tried Makich's father, but Lucius interrupted him.

"That's my son, Draco. He'll play with you, just DON'T MAKE ME DO ALL THAT STUFF!" Lucius said.

"So that's over" said Makich's father, and went outside.

Danny moved Draco to her room, while Malfoy's Girlfriend and Blaze were crying after poor Draco.

"Well at least it's none of us" said Lucius.

"I agree" said Pikacheeka.

"Hey, do you want to see my CD's" said Makich.

"Sure" said Lucius.

So while Lucius was going over Makich's classical music CD: she had WHOLE collection of Bach's Organ Works (I swear she does. I was with her when she gave $170 for fifteen disks collection.), Beethoven's "Fidelio", again Bach's Mass in B-minor and "St. Matthew's Passions", Mozart's "The Magic Flute", Vivaldi's "The Four Seasons", Saint-Sanes's "Carnival of the Animal", Prokofief's "Peter and the Wolf", Mozart's "Eine Kleine Nachtmusik", Mandelssohn-Bartholdy's Organ Sonata's op. 1-6, Handel's Concerti Grossi, Grieg's Piano Concerto in A-minor, Hildegard von Bingen's Feather on the Breath of God, Beethoven's Piano Sonatas ("Pathetique", "Moonlight", and "Appassionata"), Beethoven's 9th Symphony, W. F. Bach's Symphonies, Suit, and Concerto, Bach's Brandenburg Concertos and Piano Concerti, C. P. E. Bach's "Die Auferstand und Himmelfahrt Jesu", few Tori Amos unclassical CDs, Bach's and Vivaldi's Violin Concerti, Best of Bach, Mozart's Serenades, More Amadeus, music from "Elisabeth", Carl Maria von Weber's (I think she likes him just because they have same name) Aufforderung zum Tanz, and Orchestral Music from Russia.

At the same time Danny somehow woke Draco up, and he was tortured to listen to Brittney's Spears new album; "Oops I did it again. I played with your heart...."   
Because it was impossible to survive Lucius chosen that we should listen to Mozart. Even if Makich, Leopold, and Lucius were the only ones that truly loved classical music, Pikacheeka, Blaze and Malfoy's Girlfriend found this more normal then that Barbie Bitch.

Just when Makich and Lucius were discussing classical music, about who's better conductor, Makich was saying it it von Karajan and Lucius was aying it's Marriner, someone entered Makich's room. Blaze, Pikacheeka, and Malfoy's Girlfrinend woke up from their dreams. They looked up, and saw Narcissa standing on treshold of Makich's room. Lucius covered with the sheet of Makich's bed.

"There you are. Get up Lucius." Narcissa ordered. Lucius slowly got up.

"Hi honey" he said.

"I'm not honey" she slapped him on his head. "I sent you and Draco to Loblaws to buy me some tomato, and you are partiyng here. Where's Draco?"

"Playing with Makich's sister" said Blaze.

"I'm getting him" Narcissa said, and went outside. After a minute she came in, dragging Draco for his ear.

"Auuuuuuuuu. That hurt" said Draco.

"I know" Narcissa spitted. "We are going home Lucius" she got out.

Before Lucius was gone, he got Makich on her side, so no one could hear them.

"You know, you are pretty nice person." Said Lucius, jerking his head akwardly.

"I know" said Makich, fixing her hair.

"Well, you know. We could get sometimes, and you know go blood sucking." Lucius looked away, and blushed little.

"Key. By the way I love the way your son's blood taste." Said Makich.

"I know. I would already drink it all if there wasn't Narcissa. She doesn't let me do it. So bye. E-mail me asap. Key?"

"Bye".

Lucius was gone. Suddenly the phone rang. Leopold got it. While Malfoy's Girlfriend, Blaze, and Pikacheeka were eavesdropping on the other phone what was Leopold talking, Makich, well I don't know what she did. She isn't romantic person to cry now.

When she finished Leopold came to Makich and said:

"Hey guess what? Andrew called you and asked if you want to go with him to opera. He says he got tickets for "The Marriage of Figaro", and that he bought them just because of you?" said Leopold.

"Is Andrew Lucius?" Asked Makich.

"No" said Pikacheeka.

"Well then what's point going with him?" Asked Makich.

"Well he's hot" said Malfoy's Girlfriend.

"You don't want to go?" Leopold said, excited.

"No" Makich snapped at her.

"Then I'll go" she got out of the house.

"This was idiotc" said Blaze.

"Well it was Makich's idea to kidnap them" said Pikacheeka.

The End

Please R&R. This is my first fanfic. I'm sorry if I offended anyone.   



End file.
